Ar'trenaxi
The Ar'trenaxi are an alien species originating from the planet Ar'pharane and the primary population of the Ar'trenaxi Empire. Biology and Appearance The Ar'trenaxi are an unusual species, to say the very least. Unlike many humanoid species, they have more than two arms, not to mention they are one of the taller species in the galaxy. However, what is most interesting about them is that they are missing some organs, while also having some that most species don't have. One other thing is that they have an unusually large brain compared to many other species, but for what purpose is largely unknown. Similarly to Humans, they are capable of breathing oxygen, but they are known to be able to breath other gasses such as methane without any real problem. Interestingly, they are capable of a form of shape-shifting, but this is quite limited. Having evolved on a planet orbiting a red dwarf, their eyesight suffers for a while if on a planet with a main-sequence star. However, for some reason, they have purple skin, which normally would not be common on a world such as theirs. Government While the Ar'trenaxi are officially an empire, in actuality, much of the power goes to the various bloodlines of Ar'trenaxi. They are as follows: * The Vre'sha bloodline - Naturally born leaders. They typically serve in high ranking positions within the government. They are particularly gifted with psionic powers compared to other members of their race. Every emperor has come from this bloodline. * The Xesh'ka bloodline - Born warriors, the Xesh'ka bloodline are far more gifted in martial abilities, at the expense of their psionic abilities. * The Mel'ka bloodline - Natural spies, the Mel'ka's are much weaker than the average Ar'trenaxi physically, but their psionic powers are on par with the previously mentioned Vre'sha's. * The Que'ta bloodline - The fourth of the bloodlines mentioned, the Que'ta's are typically the lowest ranking bloodline of any in the empire, but even then, they are considered higher than any foreigner. They are not particularly gifted in any form of martial ability nor psionic ability, but they make up for this in their resourcefulness. As for the actual government, it is divided into the following branches: * The Imperial Family - Comprised solely of Vre'sha's, the Imperial Family is the highest authority in the nation, but it is not without limits. Led by the Emperor. * The Imperial Senate - Unofficially the head of the government, the Imperial Senate is led by the Vre'shan'kar. * Ar'trenaxi Judicial Forces - Essentially a supreme court and police force, the AJF is led by the High Inquisitor. History The Ar'trenaxi originally evolved about 1,500,000 years ago on the planet Ar'pharane. For much of their early history, they lived in tribes and small towns along the rivers of their homeworld. However, some time later, they discovered interstellar travel, allowing them to reach out into the stars. Within 500 years, they started colonizing the cluster of stars around their homeworld. For much of their history, they were content to stay within this region, where they rose to new heights of power. In this time, they created many great artifacts, most of which were lost following the great plague. This plague wiped out 1/3rd of the Ar'trenaxi population and left another 20% crippled for life. It was due to this that the Empire was established and the borders were shut. Only recently have they started allowing foreigners to visit, but even then, they do not trust them. Technology Weapons & Armor Thanks to their heightened psionic powers, the majority of the Ar'trenaxi do not require weapons to defend themselves. However, should the need arise, they are known to carry various weapons, as well as wear armor. Some of these weapons and armors will follow: * Stunpike - As the name suggests, it is essentially an electrified pike. It is primarily used by the Imperial guard when on duty. * Sre'sama - The Sre'sama is a traditional Ar'trenaxi blade with a modern twist. It is comprised of three parts, a finely made hilt crafted from the finest materials available. Next are the two blades, which are made of a steel alloy with a heat-resistant outer layer. Finally, there is the blade emitter on the hilt, which creates a thin plasma blade running along the bottom of the blade and should only be used if the situation warrants. * Vre'shean Helmet - The typical "helmet" that the average Ar'trenaxi wears is, in fact, based upon the Vre'shean helmet, which is used by the average Ar'trenaxi soldier in combat. It provides the user 360 degree view while also allowing for several different modes allowing the soldier to see in infrared and in the dark. Category:Ar'trenaxi Empire Category:Species